


Finding the Strength

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Protectiveness, Reminiscing, Strength, Tea, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Ryne asks Katsum how she finds the power to do all that she does.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Kudos: 1





	Finding the Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #3 from FFXIV Write 2020

“May I ask you a question?”

Katsum looked up from her book to see Ryne looking out over the Crystarium from their seats at the table in the Wandering Stairs. Her vacant, faraway expression is one Katsum knew well so she smiled softly and closed her book, setting it down to pick up her tea cup instead, “I was wondering when you were going to ask me.”

Ryne turned to her in shock, making the Warrior of Light chuckle lightly at her embarrassment, “How did-...well I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Katsum looked at her thoughtfully, “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

The young girl lightly tapped her finger on her own cup, thinking of how to begin Katsum assumed. Finally, she looked up with a very serious expression in her eyes, opening her mouth to speak and flattering again for a moment, “How...how do you stay strong in the midst of all that you’ve been through? How do you muster the strength and the courage to keep fighting even if you must stand alone to do it?”

Katsum blinked, “You’ve some heavy thoughts weighing on your shoulders today I see.”

“Well it’s just...with everything that’s happened, I can’t help but wonder if when everyone goes home...when you all return to the Source...will I...” Her voice faded as her eyes fell to her lap again, but Katusm knew exactly what she wanted to say.

The Miqo’te woman sat back in her chair, turning her eyes out to the bustling market of the city herself, “I am afraid I cannot say how I can continue to draw strength to continue fighting, for I myself often do not know. I know only that when those moments come, when our backs are pressed against the wall, my heart swells and I decided that no matter what happens to me, I must try.”

She lifted a hand to the Draic necklace she wore, the red gem gleaming with Raihogg’s essence in response, “When I was young, I was given a responsibility that I was certainly far too young to truly carry correctly. To give a young girl like I was a crown and tell her to rule a kingdom, it is a lot to ask. And when it fell, I was powerless to stop it, and I did nothing but run because I was so scared.”

Despite this, Katsum smiled, “After that day, I decided I would never run again. I would stand until I could not, even if I must do it alone, because I never wanted to see another city burn like I did that day.”

“Oh, Katsum,” The feline sapphire eyes turned to see Ryne frowning sadly at her, “I’m so sorry...”

The Warrior smiled, “Don’t be. Not all was as it seemed that night I've come to learn, yet even so, that day shaped me into who I am now. So I suppose that is how I muster the courage to keep fighting, for the people and the home that I lost that day, and to never run from those who need me. Even if I will still fall, at least I will have done all that I could, and I will fall with peace in my heart.”

“I see,” Ryne looked out over the markets, “Do you think I can still protect this world when you all have gone home…?”

“I cannot say unfortunately, Ryne,” Katsum took a long sip of her tea before adding, “It is a question that only you can answer.”


End file.
